pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Misery
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Misery (talk • • RfA page) :User:Misery was made into a sysop on 16:05, 17 October 2008 (EDT). Has a running RfBM but would make a better admin then build master imo. Brandnew. 03:54, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:''I'm accepting, but as noted on my talk page, I'm gone on conference for a week. Trying to throw something brief on the discussion page before I go. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:36, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :My time on the wiki is decreasing not increasing so it doesn't make sense to promote me just to end up with another practically inactive sysop. If I were going to be an admin it should have happened three months ago, not now. Good luck finding another strong and brave admin, I think the current staff could use one. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:53, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Support #lately, i've been seeing more of misery and misery's actions show some admin-worthiness. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 03:55, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #Fuck. Yes. 'Mr.' [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 04:46, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #He'd make a good admin. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 11:56, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #^----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:01, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #Not a policy whore like me, but reasonable, deliberate, contributes to policies and builds and active enough. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 16:43, 22 September 2008 (EDT) #Definitely adminworthy. Probably one of the most worthy members on the whole wiki, including already made admins. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:17, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #Misery ownzzz [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 15:52, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #He's active, trustworthy and not-an-idiot; three of the most important qualities of a good Admin. I also agree with his views and the policies he supports. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:28, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #Misery is a sexual man with great ideas, he is a friendly contributer who will help this site pre-veil in the current climax. --Frosty 13:22, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #He's friendly, he contributes on policies etc. Only issue I have is his "ban first, ask questions later" approach (from this RFA talk page). 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 13:32, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #Misery is an active, friendly, smart contributor who has spent time on making effective suggestions as well as being funny and approachable. Not a hardass overly elitist whore and not mashed peaches and whipped cream. Friendly, funny, and active. -- 'Guild of ' 14:03, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:''Not Elitist??!! --Sorrow 15:35, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::Sorrow you've only been here a week yet you act like you know who and what everything is about. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 15:39, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:::^ Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:43, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #Less talk page spam will make me sad, but Misery would make a pretty goddamn decent admin. --71.229 17:47, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #Cus i'm tab's bitch, and if tab supports i'd have to support too. He's also my bitch, so basicly i get benefit from it as well, so I own more stuffs at gw then. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:47, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Oppose # No, admins are not meant to be ban bots, throwing bans everywere without thinking is not a way to go and after you ban what is the point of thinking or to listen? no point at all. --Sorrow 14:49, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #: On what do you base that he would be a ban bot? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:17, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #::The talkpage of this RfA. Ban first, ask questions later Lord of all tyria 15:21, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #:::^ --Sorrow 15:22, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #::::There's nothing wrong in doing that; if anything, it prevents the issue from escalating. It's much like PvXwiki:STFU, except you're forced to STFU, not just suggested to, which is much better, imo. Of course, you'd give short bans (a couple hours or a day). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:50, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #I dont like getting banned ;( -Jax010//healingp=0 13:34, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:What the hell kind of oppose reason is that? ~ 13:35, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::Tbh, you don't need reasoning to support/oppose/neutral, but that reasoning is still bad. If you don't want to get banned, don't break policies. It's that simple. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:37, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:::You're not proving anything if you don't have a reason, and it wont influence DE or Auron's decision either. ~ 13:38, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::::Don't troll things like this. Seriously. Provide a good reason. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:39, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:::::I'm not trolling, thats just my reason. I dislike the idea of ban first talk later, its would prick me like hell if that happend. -Jax010//healingp=0 13:42, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::::::But, if you follow the rules. Listen to warnings. Don't generally be an idiot, you usually avoid bans. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 13:47, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:::::::But wouldn't "Ban first, talk later" have no warnings. -Jax010//healingp=0 14:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::::::::Jax is right, what misery is suggesting is, you get banned, no warnings first, then you ask the questions, which is a bad system. PheNaxKian Sysop 14:26, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #:::::::::I've explained myself poorly. I will elabourate on the talk page shortly, but I am fairly certain that this page shouldn't be used for a discussion like this. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 14:29, 27 September 2008 (EDT) #::::::::::(ECx2) From talk page: so if you are being retarded and get banned you can argue with me there about instead of filling the wiki with more retardedness. Just don't be retarded, and you should be ok. I seriously doubt that he means to go around banning everyone, it seemed to me more like a clear statement of what admins are completely allowed to do anyway, which is just ban people who are being stupid instead of trying to convince them why doing is wrong, and letting more of it get on the wiki. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:31, 27 September 2008 (EDT) # —SkaKid ''' 13:40, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Neutral # bajillion and two admins already zzz--Golden19pxStar 15:51, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #:Only a couple of them are actually active, tbh. I didn't even know who some of them were as of late. XD [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:54, 23 September 2008 (EDT) #::Don't rate if you think if it's needed or not, just rate if you think he's gud or not. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:46, 4 October 2008 (EDT) #We could use an admin who isn't a complete fucktard or who isn't softer that mashed peaches. Still, I think I would rather have him be a BM or an admin, not both. -- 'Guild of ' 17:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) #:''Apparently I'm terrible at Guild Wars, so I assume my RfBM will fail anyway from this talk. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 17:45, 24 September 2008 (EDT) #::I'll wait till it fails until I support. -- Guild of ''' 17:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it. No further edits should be made to this page.'' Misery Misery